Unite! phrase
Not to be confused with the emotion phrase "Toons of the world, Unite!", earned from Whispering Willow. Unite Phrases '''are phrases you earn after you have won your battle against the CFO. Mata Hairy will give you phrases such as: "Toons of the World, Gag Up!" which would give the Toons in the area Gags and "Toons of the World, Spend Wisely!" which gives Jellybeans Toons of the World... Toon-Up *10 Laff Points *20 Laff Points *40 Laff Points *80 Laff Points *Max Toon-Up (Heals all Laff Points) Gag-Up *Toon-Up Gags *Trap Gags *Lure Gags *Sound Gags *Throw Gags *Squirt Gags *Drop Gags *All Gags Spend Wisely *100 Jellybeans *200 Jellybeans *350 Jellybeans *600 Jellybeans Trivia *The Toon(s) who defeated the CFO will earn double gags, Toon-Up, or jellybeans (one from Mata Hairy and one from their Unite). *The "Spend Wisely" phrase is commonly used in Parties, at Events, Toon Troopers, or other ways. *Many have theorized that the Cashbot Cog Suit that Mata Hairy wears depends on the reward. This is unexplained. *In Nutty River, Donald's Dreamland is the place where lots of toons use jellybean Unite Phrases. *Many Toons use Unite Phrases when they're soloing. Rewards '''CFO Rewards are special Phrases in SpeedChat that can only be used one time. They are acquired by defeating the CFO in a battle. They count as combat weapons and non-combat boosts. You will recieve a random type of phrase every time you defeat the boss. Uses *There is a combat use where your phrase says "Toons of the World, Gag-up!" When the phrase is said, all toons surrounding you in a 5x5 square will have a certain type of their gags refilled with a random amount. *Another combat use is where your phrase says "Toons of the World, Toon-up!" When THIS phrase is said, all damaged toons surrounding you in a 10x10 square will have their laff refilled with a random amount (usually over 60.) *And a non-combat use is where your phrase says "Toons of the World, Spend Wisely!" When this phrase is said, all Toons surrounding you in a 5x5 square will have their jellybean jar filled with a random amount of jellybeans (usually over 40 but the maximuim is 600) CFO Parties When toons get around 100 chat rewards, they go to a district (usually districts with "Nutty" in it's name) Then they go to a playground's Party Gate and gather lots of Toons - then they spend all the rewards when the area is crowded. There is a very often chance that there is more than one "chatter" is there giving benefits to Toons. Both sides gain profits - The chatters gain popularity and notoriety, while the participants gain massive amounts of jellybeans, free gag refills and free laff refills (if the toon is sad or has recently died and does not have their jellybeans). Many participants spend their jellybeans earned on refill gags and also furniture for their house along with Parties. They also go to Donald's Dreamland, Nutty River and use their Jellybean unites in the middle of the playground, where the 'Beanfest' is. Category:Toon-Up Category:Jellybeans Category:Gags Category:Boss Awards Category:Members Only